


Just for Tonight

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Reader/Sub Dean, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: Demon Dean is tied to the chair in the archives room a few hours before it's time for Sam to start curing him. You decide to have a little fun.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea given to me by someone on Tumblr. "Demon!Dean being stuck in a chair because of a devil's trap or cuffed in a bed with those special handcuffs just completely at the reader's mercy. Reader just straight up doms him." So... here's that!

“So, what now? You got me where you want me. You gonna shoot me up with some of that good stuff? Try and cure me? It won’t work, Y/N. I don’t want to be cured.”

“Shut up, Dean.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter? Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Dean gulped. Somehow, even when he was a demon, you brought out the human-ish side of him. “You’ve been... well, kind of a dick these past few months, Dean. Would you agree?” You asked as you walked slow circles around him, your fingertips grazing along his chest and shoulders. Dean remained silent. “I asked you a question.”

“You also told me to shut up, so which one is it?” He spat. You raised your eyebrows and straddled him as he sat there in the bunker’s archives room, bound to a chair in the middle of a Devil’s trap. You caressed his face gently with the palms of your hands, grazing your thumb over his plump lips. You gripped under his chin, your fingernails digging crescent moons into his cheeks. 

“Answer me when I ask you a question,” you commanded. You felt him shudder beneath you and a wave of confidence overcame you; you were making a demon quiver. 

“Sure, I’ve been a dick. Who cares?” He replied with a smirk.

“I do. See, you’re in my control now, Dean.” Dean struggled against his restraints. “Ah, ah,” you scolded, “don’t fight it. Give it a rest, just for tonight.”

“Let me touch you,” Dean nearly pleaded. You chuckled.

“I don’t think so. After how you’ve been behaving, I don’t think you deserve to touch me.” You grinded against his hardening cock, soliciting a moan from his lips. “Yeah… tonight… tonight I’m going to have my way with you.”

“Why are you doin’ this, Y/N?”

“Because I want to know what it feels like to have some power over you. Because you’ve pissed me off so fucking much in the past few months… fucking all those girls… you stopped paying attention to me. And I liked what we had going, before all this. We’d fuck, have a good time, no strings attached. But there’s been no one around to give me what I need, Dean. Not since you left. But now you’re back, so…,” you trailed off, dragging your fingernails across his red button-down clad chest. You had to admit; red was his color.

“So, untie me. Let me give you what you need,” Dean tried again. Did he think you were stupid? You knew the part of him that kept his promises died the minute those forests of green in his eyes burned to ash.

“No, I don’t think I’m gonna,” you shrugged, scooting back on his lap a little so you could get your hand to the button of his jeans. Dean leaned his head back and took a shaky breath. You pulled his cock out from under the layers of cotton and denim and took a moment to commit it to your memory; you were starting to forget what it had looked like after months of not having it inside you. You took in every vein, every pulse, the bead of precum leaking from the head; God, you missed his cock. You got off Dean’s lap and bent down in front of him, and he watched you, wide-eyed and waiting for your next move. You licked a stripe up his shaft and he suppressed a grunt; he didn’t want you to know that he was probably the most turned on he’d ever been in his life, but you had a feeling. You teased him mercilessly with your tongue, licking up and down his shaft and swirling it around his tip, but never fully putting his cock in your mouth. You wanted him to beg for it. Two or three minutes passed and you finally heard Dean inhale sharply through his teeth. “Something wrong?” You asked slyly, accompanied by a cheeky smile. Dean glared at you and you saw the Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed. “Tell me what you want Dean… I might give it to you.”

“You know what I want,” he breathed. He was more stubborn than ever as a demon; it was quite annoying.

“No, baby, I’m afraid I don’t,” you teased, licking another stripe up his shaft.

“Suck my cock,” he said forcefully. Clearly, he wasn’t getting the message.

“Tsk, tsk… that’s no way to ask,” you purred, as you continued to tease him.

He groaned in frustration. He was going to have to give in or he wasn’t getting a release tonight, and you both knew it. “Please, Y/N,” he breathed.

“Please, what?” You questioned innocently.

“Please… please, suck my cock,” he managed to get out quietly. You smiled and obliged his request, taking his whole length in your mouth and bobbing your head tantalizingly slow. “Fuck, Y/N,” Dean groaned under his breath as he threw his head back.

He longed to tangle his hands in your hair, to hold you down on his dick until you gagged, to fuck into your mouth hard and fast… like how he used to before. This was pure torture for him, but you were having the time of your life. “Y/N,” he breathed, and you hummed around his cock in response as you continued sucking. “Please… speed up.” You sped up slowly, until you had your hand holding the base of his cock as you bobbed your head up and down as fast as you could, spit dribbling down both Dean’s shaft and your chin. Dean was huffing expletives and it only made the need for him in between your legs grow. You felt Dean’s cock twitch; a familiar feeling that you had missed. Usually, right about now, he’d be holding your head down on his cock, getting ready to shoot his load down your throat. Not tonight. You pulled of his dick quickly and he groaned in protest.

“Not yet. I cum first tonight,” you purred. Dean could only nod. You smiled devilishly as you stood up and began stripping, making sure to give Dean a little show. You pulled off your shirt and unclasped your bra slowly, causing Dean to bite back a moan as he watched you. You kicked off your shoes and hooked your thumbs under your jeans and panties, shimmying both layers off tantalizingly slow.

“Did you miss me?” You asked Dean as you saw him watching you, eyeing you hungrily.

“Oh, you have no idea,” he growled, making your clit pulse. You had half the mind to untie him, to let him fuck you rough and hard like he had so many times before he left. But you also didn’t trust the demon sitting in front of you. Part of you was sure that if you gave him any freedom at all, he’d knock you out cold and leave. You circled him, completely naked now, the cold concrete floor of the archives room sending shivers up your body through your feet. Dean watched you as you began to circle him again; you wanted him to see what he had missed out on all those months that he was MIA. That no other girls could compare to what you were about to put him through tonight. “You gonna sit back down, sweetheart?” He questioned as he watched you, gesturing back towards his lap.

“Not if you keep talking,” you spat, reminding him of who was in charge tonight. You smirked as you saw his demeanor reluctantly change to a more submissive one. You stood behind the chair that he was bound to, lightly grazing your fingers across his chest, feeling his body shift underneath you. You watched his cock, still exposed to the air, twitch as you bent over him from behind and grabbed his shaft, kissing on his neck as you began pumping.

“Fuck,” he breathed, his reaction putting a smile on your lips as you used your free hand to turn his head to face yours, kissing him for the first time in months. You had forgotten how he could kiss; nothing but fire and passion behind his lips as they molded to yours, biting and sucking and pulling. You would think with the lips that he has on him, he’d be a soft and sweet kisser, which you didn’t doubt that he probably was with girls who wanted him that way, before. But even before, he was never that way with you, and definitely not with anyone now – not while he was like _this_. Dean had never kissed you like he was scared to. He always kissed you with purpose, with dominance, with the intent to let you know exactly who you belonged to for the night. Tonight, you were kissing him the same way. You pulled his bottom lip in between yours, biting down gently before forcing your tongue into his mouth, as he tried to do the same to you. You continued to pump his cock with your hand while you kissed him roughly, pulling away as a moan escaped his lips. You let go of his dick and walked over to the front of him, warning him to hold his chin to his chest before pushing the back of the chair will all the force you could muster, causing it to fall on its back. You knew it wouldn’t leave but a few bruises on the human Dean, as long as his head didn’t come in contact with the concrete – hence the warning. “What the fuck?” He growled, obviously caught a bit off guard.

“Did you die? No. Shut up,” you replied. You couldn’t lie to yourself; that shove felt good. Not-so deep down, you were pissed at Dean for disappearing, you were pissed that he was sleeping with other girls, you were pissed that he made you feel as though you were nothing to him. You honestly didn’t care how aggressive you got with him tonight. Tonight, he was yours and you were going to do as you pleased with him. You made your way over to where Dean’s head was now resting on the concrete floor, a bewildered look in his eyes as he stared up at you. You smirked as you put one leg on either side of his shoulders, giving him the perfect view of your dripping cunt. You saw him lick his lips in anticipation as you dropped to your knees and lowered your ass a little, your pussy inches away from Dean’s face.

“You want a taste, Dean?” You mewled, swaying your hips side to side. Dean nodded enthusiastically. “Use your words.”

“Yes, fuck, sit on my face, Y/N,” he practically begged. You chuckled as you looked down at him over your shoulder.

“Now, that’s no way to ask, Dean. We’ve been over this,” you scolded, inching your dripping core closer to Deans face only to pull it away again.

“Please, Y/N. Please let me taste you. Let me make you cum,” he pleaded. That would suffice.

“Oh, so you do know how to behave, then?” You asked rhetorically, as you slowly placed your pussy within the reach of Dean’s tongue. You held back a moan as he licked between your folds, lapping up all the juices that had spread through them as if he’d been stranded in the desert for days and he finally found a few drops of water; not wanting anything to go to waste. You held on to the edge of the chair’s seat, your hands on either side of Dean’s legs. You lowered your hips even more, closing the small gap between your cunt and his mouth, allowing yourself to fully feel what his little muscle could do. Dean immediately began to fuck you with his tongue, the warmth of it sending shivers through your body. You began to grind on his face, your clit brushing up against his scruff, providing the perfect rough friction that you were craving so badly. It was amazing; the things the man could do with his tongue alone. You felt the heat in your core start to rise and you let your head fall, Dean’s twitching cock on display below you. You couldn’t reach it with your mouth, so you spat on your hand and grabbed his shaft, once again teasing him mercilessly by pumping his cock slowly. The moan from Dean’s throat reverberated through your cunt and you felt it in every part of your body as you continued to grind on his face. You were so close. “Fuck, Dean,” you breathed, letting your mask of dominance waver for just a moment, letting him know to keep doing exactly what he was doing. You continued to pump his shaft as you felt the coil inside you tense; it was about to snap and you both knew it. A few more seconds of friction and the magical workings of Dean’s tongue, and you were screaming as you came undone on his face. You took a moment to collect yourself before you stood up on shaky legs and turned around to face the man underneath you, his face glistening with your juices. He stared at you, a smug expression on his face, as he licked your excess slick off his lips.

“You taste just as good as I remember,” he winked. It was baffling, really, the way that he was the one tied to a knocked-over chair yet he still had an air of dominance about him. You knew it was killing him that he had to submit to you tonight. That he had no power over you at all. You ignored his comment as you mustered all of your strength so you could place the chair back on all fours. “You got strong, sweetheart,” he commented. You knew he was trying to elicit a reaction out of you. He wasn’t going to get one. You found your discarded shirt and jeans on the floor and quickly began to dress yourself as Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “And where the fuck do you think you’re goin’?” He growled, as he motioned towards his cock, still hard and on display. You shot him a playful smirk.

“I’ll be back to take care of you later… maybe you’ll have learned to listen by then,” you shrugged, as you made your way out of the archives room.

“Y/N!” Dean called after you, anger in his voice. “Y/N, what if Sam comes in here!?” Dean asked, his voice a little softer now. You stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at the exposed state that Dean was in. You chuckled to yourself as you thought about Sam coming in here to find him like this; cock out and face sticky with your cum.

“That’d be embarrassing, wouldn’t it?” You shrugged, a smug grin spreading on your lips. “Don’t worry Dean. I’ll be back. I’m not done with you yet.”


	2. Part II

You took your time, making Dean wait, busying yourself with small tasks that you had to do around the bunker anyway. Washing dishes, dusting around the library, making your bed. Anything that you could do to keep yourself busy so you wouldn’t have to think about the devilishly handsome demon that was sitting in the archives room with his dick out, waiting for you to come back to him. You were enjoying the hold that you had over him, and you wanted to drag it out as long as you possibly could.

“Hey, were you able to reason with him at all?” Sam’s voice made you jump as you turned around to face him to see him standing in the doorway of your bedroom. Sam had sent you in to talk to Dean first while he ran up to the blood bank so the two of you could start curing Dean of his demonic side.

“Oh, uh… yeah. Somewhat,” you sighed, knowing that Sam would kill you if he’d found out what had actually gone down.

“Do you think I can start now, or?”

“Oh, uh… let me just try and calm him down again, okay? I’ll come get you when I’m done,” you added hastily, hurrying past Sam and back towards the archives room. Sam seeing the way that Dean was currently situated was not a situation that you ever wanted to be in. Just imagining the awkwardness of it made your entire body cringe.

You took a deep breath as you reached door 7C, the door which Dean was behind, definitely pissed off and horny as ever. You bit back a smile as you thought of him having to succumb to your commands again, even when he was in a bad mood. You opened the door and entered the room quickly, shutting and locking the door behind you. You didn’t want any chance of Sam walking in. “I’m back, Dean,” you teased, as you began to turn around, “Did you miss –”

Before you could finish your sentence, you were being slammed against the wall, a forearm pinned against your chest and a pair of black eyes staring into yours. You gulped nervously. _Fuck._ A low chuckle came from Dean’s throat causing the familiar heat in between your legs to come back. “Turns out when you pushed me over earlier, some paint got rubbed off the floor. Broke the trap just enough,” he smirked playfully, his eyes returning to normal.

“Dean, please,” you began to plead, wishing so badly that you hadn’t locked the damn door.

“Ah, ah, ah, let’s skip the theatrics, yeah, sweetheart? You weren’t very nice to me earlier, leavin’ me in that chair like that,” Dean scolded, his voice deep and his face inches away from yours. You were scared for what the next few minutes were going to hold for you, but at the same time, the uncertainty was making your clit pulse. Dean moved his forearm off your chest and grabbed your bicep, dragging you over to stand in front of the chair that he had been tied to. He stood behind you, as you faced the chair, his air of dominance bringing back so many memories of all the times he’d hovered over you like this before as you patiently awaited his next command. Something told you that this time around, he wasn’t going to hold anything back. “You remember how this works, right?” He growled in your ear, his hand gripping your shoulder so hard that you were sure his fingertips were going to leave bruises.

“Yes, sir,” you squeaked, falling back into the role that came most natural to you.

“Kneel,” he commanded, and you obeyed. Dean took a seat on the chair in front of you, the outline of his hardening cock at your eye level. He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest, his legs spread slightly in a domineering way. The sight of him like that made your pussy clench. He titled his head as he stared at you on your knees in front of him. He’d missed seeing you like this. “This feels more normal, doesn’t it?” He asked rhetorically. “I mean, I’m not gonna lie sweetheart, I missed the taste of that little cunt of yours but leaving me here? Trying to get me to submit to you? Not your smartest move,” Dean continued. “You were so eager to suck me off earlier, weren’t you?” You nodded as you stared down at Dean’s boots. “Then finish the fucking job like the dirty little whore that I know you are,” he hissed. His words made you spring into action; you unzipped his jeans, noticing that he hadn’t bothered buckling his belt back after you had undone it the first time around, and pulled out his cock for the second time that day. You didn’t waste any time teasing him, remembering that teasing human Dean before usually ended with a sore ass and no release for you, and you didn’t want to test those waters with demon Dean. You took all of him in your mouth, gagging as his cock hit the back of your throat over and over again as you bobbed your head, spit dripping down his shaft, his balls, and your chin. Dean tangled his hand in your hair, guiding the movements of your head with no regard to your near inability to take a breath. He didn’t care; you had pissed him off royally and now you were his fuck toy. Your mascara was beginning to smear from the tears that were forming in your eyes and the beads of sweat dripping down your face; you felt dirty, and you fucking loved it. You had missed this feeling – the feeling of being _his_. And now, with Dean as a demon, any gentleness in him that he previously had was gone. He had always fucked you rough before, but now… now he was fucking you without a care in the world. You were nothing but his personal little whore with which he could do whatever he damn well pleased, and you didn’t mind one bit. Dean pulled you off his cock and tugged on your hair, forcing you to look up at him. He leaned over, his face a few inches from yours, using his free hand to grip underneath your chin. He smirked as he examined your face, your mascara-streaked cheeks, the spit that had spread all around your mouth and was dripping from your chin. His eyes flickered black, reminding you of what he was. Of how he wasn’t going to show you any mercy tonight, not only because he didn’t want to, but because as a demon, it wasn’t in his nature. It only made you more excited. “You look so fucking pretty, sweetheart,” he growled, his eyes flicking back to normal. “You missed this, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” you replied, biting back a smirk.

“Yeah, I bet you did. How many guys did you let fuck you while I was gone, hm?” He asked, tightening his grip on your chin.

“Only two. But none of them were as good as you,” you whispered, trying to avoid his glare with your eyes. Dean only moved into your field of vision.

“You better look at me when you fuckin’ speak to me. You know better, and I’m not in a very forgiving mood tonight,” he snarled.

“Sorry, sir,” you gulped, giving him your full attention.

“Stand up.” You obeyed, quickly rising to your feet. Dean stood up from the chair and put his cock back in his pants before he began circling you slowly, his eyes roaming all over your body as he decided what to do with you next. “Strip,” was his next command, and you took off your clothes, sparing the strip tease that you had given him earlier. Your clothes found their way back to the cement floor of the archives room, in the same place they had been only hours ago. You were naked again, in front of him, while he was fully clothed, but instead of the feeling of power that had been surging through your veins earlier from the same situation, you now felt vulnerable. You felt dirty, in the best way, and sexy – Dean always made you feel that way when you were with him – but still, vulnerable. “You let other men touch this body while I was gone?” He asked, as if he was trying to confirm that you did indeed try and have your needs met while he was away, as if he had expected you to remain celibate, as if you were his and only his even while he was off fucking other girls states away.

“Yes, sir,” you shuddered as he stood behind you and grazed his fingertips along your upper back and down your sides, leaving his hands to rest on your hips as he leaned in to whisper into your ear.

“But none of them were as good as me, huh?” He asked, acknowledging your statement from earlier. You shook your head slightly, answering with a “no, sir”. “Well, sweetheart… none of the girls I fucked were as good as you either, so I guess we’re even there,” he smirked, his lips brushing up against your earlobe and sending a chill down your spine. “But even so, I think you have to be reminded of who can touch this body, don’t you think?”

You let out a shaky breath. _Fuck, yes._ “Yes, sir.” Dean grabbed you at the base of your neck, pushing down on it, forcing you to bend over. You placed your hands on the chair in front of you, a gasp leaving your lips. A sharp smack came down on your bare ass, forcing a yelp out of you. You felt Dean squat down behind you, his hands gripping the area where your thighs meet your ass cheeks, spreading apart your folds as if he didn’t have a close enough look earlier. The cool air hit your dripping cunt causing you to shiver.

“You’re so fuckin’ wet already, a little selfish don’t you think? Considering I had my tongue in here,” Dean began, pushing a thumb inside your pussy without any warning, “only an hour ago. And now,” he continued as he started to pump his digit inside you slowly, making you squirm, “you’re about ready to cum again, aren’t you? So fuckin’ needy… such a little slut for me.” Dean continued to tease you, his fingers running through your folds while his thumb continued to pump in and out of you at a steady rhythm. You shifted your weight from one leg to the other, a sharp smack to your ass reminding you to stay still. You felt the heat in your abdomen begin to rise as Dean circled your clit with his index finger; he was brining you to the edge but you knew he wasn’t going to push you over it. “Don’t you dare fuckin’ cum,” he commanded; words that only made the coil in your core tighten as you tried to keep it from snapping.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna –”

“Fuckin’ hold it,” Dean growled, as he quickened the pace of his digits ever so slightly. You squeezed your eyes shut as you tried to follow his orders, thinking of anything else but the euphoric release that was building inside you.

“Dean, I can’t!” You exclaimed, squirming a bit before taking a deep breath. You had never held your orgasm in this long, but you were honestly scared of what demon Dean would do to you if you let yourself have the release. Human Dean would deny you orgasms for weeks; you’re sure that whatever the demon had in mind would be much worse. “Dean, Dean, please!” You begged for him to show some mercy; you didn’t think you could hold it for another second. You heard Dean huff, probably paired with a smirk, and pull his hand away from your core, leaving you empty and unsatisfied on shaky legs. Your arms were doing most of the work holding you up at this point. Another hard spank to your ass made you yelp, and you could tell that Dean had stood up again by the angle that his palm had come in contact with your skin.

“I have half the mind to leave you here like this, Y/N. I could go get Sammy… bring him in here. We could put on a little show for him. How does that sound?” Dean asked as he walked over to your side and grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back as he placed his face next to yours. “Sounds fair to me, considering how you left me in here… and I know if I told you to stay just like this you wouldn’t move a muscle, would you?”

You shook your head. “No, sir.”

“Such an obedient little whore for me,” Dean smiled, looking to the door as if he was considering his suggestion. You didn’t doubt he’d follow through, either. The Dean before would never, but the Dean now… something told you that the Dean now wouldn’t say no to anything. “Get on all fours,” he ordered, letting go of your hair. You dropped to your knees and pushed the chair out of the way, wincing at the contact with the cold hard floor. “Ass up. I wanna see that pretty little cunt of yours,” he growled. You stretched your arms out in front of you, your cheek now resting on the concrete. You felt Dean’s body come up behind you, his erection brushing up against your thigh letting you know that he was on his knees. You had no idea when his pants had come off, but you figured you were too busy obeying orders to pay attention to _everything_ going on around you. Dean dragged the tip of his cock through your folds, drawing a whine from your lips. Your clit was still sensitive from the way he had worked you up earlier, and you knew that it wasn’t going to take much at all for you to cum. “Tell me what you want, Y/N. I just might give it to you,” Dean repeated your words from earlier back to you.

“Please, sir,” you begged, your breath hitching in anticipation.

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific than that, sweetheart. I can do this all day,” Dean said, leaning over you to add, “I’m a demon.”

“Please fuck me, Dean! Please,” you pleaded, tears starting to form in your eyes from how badly you wanted his cock inside you. It had been too long. Dean was still dragging his dick through your wet folds, mercilessly teasing you and enjoying it immensely. “Please, Dean. I need you. God, I need you inside me right _now_!” You hissed, pushing your hips back into him, hoping that maybe his cock would accidentally slip into your dripping hole.

“Move again, sweetheart. I fuckin’ dare you,” Dean warned, his hands coming to grab at your hips, his fingertips gripping tight enough to leave bruises. You took a deep breath and stilled yourself, reminding yourself not to get too eager; this Dean wasn’t going to give you any passes after asking you once. “You made me wait, so it’s only fair, don’t you think?” You nodded, too focused on Dean’s cock between your folds to realize that you hadn’t answered him with any words. Dean wrapped one hand around your neck and the other grabbed a fistful of hair as he pulled the top half of your body up off the floor, your bare back now brushing up against his red button-down clad chest. “Use your fuckin’ words when you speak to me,” he growled in your ear, only then making you realize that you had forgotten to.

“I’m sorry, sir,” you squeaked, “I just… I need you inside me. Please. Please fuck me, Dean, I’m begging you.” The hand that was in your hair left to line up his cock with your entrance, while the other hand remained wrapped around your neck. Without warning, Dean thrusted up into you, a mix between a gasp and a scream falling from your lips.

“We just can’t be patient, can we?” Dean grunted as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. “Just so… fucking… needy… for my cock… aren’t you?” He continued between thrusts.

“Oh, fuck,” you moaned before answering with a “yes, sir”. At the angle Dean was fucking you, his cock was hitting your g-spot with every thrust. The coil in your abdomen was tightening back up very quickly, and you knew that you’d be coming undone soon. Dean let go of your neck, pushing you back down to the cold floor, your nipples coming into contact with the chill of the concrete causing you to shiver. The new angle hit different parts of your walls, and you longed for some friction on your clit. As if Dean was reading your mind, he reached around to place his fingers directly on the spot where you needed it the most, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he rubbed your bundle of nerves mercilessly. “Fuck, Dean!” You gasped; your orgasm had built up much faster than you expected it to and you were on the edge of letting go.

“Hold it. I swear to fuckin’ God, you better not cum, Y/N,” Dean growled, as he sped up his thrusts, pants and expletives escaping his lips. You felt Dean’s cock twitch inside you which almost sent you over the edge, but you knew Dean was about to cum so you found it within yourself to hold back your release, even if it was only for a few seconds. Dean was still rubbing circles on your clit when you felt white hot ropes of cum coat your walls.

“Dean, I’m gonna – Dean, please, please can I come?”

“That’s a good girl, go ahead, cum for me,” Dean panted, the words granting you the release that you had been so badly needing. Your walls clenched around his cock, a breathy “fuck” escaping his lips, before the coil in you snapped and sent shivers through your body. You screamed his name as the euphoria hit its peak, your walls pulsing around his cock, which was still hard, as he gave you a minute or two to come down from your high before pulling out of you completely. You nearly collapsed to the ground from exhaustion before Dean had stopped you with his words. “Uh-uh. Clean me up,” he ordered, motioning to his dick. You turned around on all fours and began sucking him off, making sure to get every drop of both your cum and his that was coating his cock. You could only attribute his ever-lasting hardness to the fact that he was a demon now; something you’d miss once he was cured. You licked his cock clean, sitting back on your heels when you finished.

“We should probably get dressed. Sam’s gonna come knocking on the door any minute,” you stated, looking to the room’s door. Dean simply chuckled and shook his head.

“Sam can fuck right off. I ain’t even closed to finished with you.”


End file.
